


Again?

by BlackPepper3964



Series: Foxy!Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gai is proud, Gen, Gyuuki and Killer Bee are surprised, Kakashi is resigned, Madara can't deny the cuteness anymore, Naruto is confused, Obito is confused, cuteness abound!, here we go again, i think that this may become a thing, more palms meet faces!!, yet not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPepper3964/pseuds/BlackPepper3964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has ears and a tail, therefore he is cute. </p><p>Madara thinks so too.</p><p>Everyone else is unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> So….. I was re-watching Naruto Shippuden, namely 344 and 362, and I had an absolutely beautiful thought….. what if, like Itachi and Sasuke, Madara also had a weakness to Naruto’s cuteness? So yeah…. Enjoy!
> 
> BP

Madara hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the blonde Jinchuuriki since he’d arrived. He did the absolute minimum to keep his stance in the battle and his Uchiha composure. He was more than capable of muti-tasking, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so distracted – it had suddenly become apparent that he didn’t get such a close look at the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki as he’d thought when he confronted the Godaime Kazekage and Sandaime Tsuchikage. The only thing he’d registered _then_ was the fact that he was the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki.

The teen’s tail was flicking furiously behind him, and his ears were alternating between aggressively flattening against his head and perking forward, taking in what was going on. The boy was impulsive and cautious in equal measure, something that surprised him with how effective it was in its unpredictability.

He fought with the boy, as was impressed with this form he had, the chakra coat flapping behind him, his ears flicking every which-way, and his tail swinging as he moved. They paused for a split second as the Jinchuuriki’s Bijuudama was absorbed by his old weapon.

Madara smirked. “Uchiha Reflection.” And was forced to add another arm in holding up his gunbai as the reflected explosion almost pushed it backwards. He had no problems attacking this clone – he wanted the real thing. He wanted to get nice and close to him.

To battle him, of course. Can’t be doing with long range fighting when he’d just been revived – he wanted to dance! Yeah, that was it.

Well, time to get down to business, then. “I’ll get the Hachibi and Kyuubi – you deal with these two.” He leapt off, ignoring the fact that one of the shinobi followed him, and sent a concentrated gust of wind at the two Jinchuuriki, grinning inwardly when it separated the two, the transformed Hachibi staying where it was. As he took in the blonde Jinchuuriki, he looked up at him and grinned determinedly.

“I’m not going to let that happen, idiot!” The tail wrapped itself around it’s owners’ waist, ears moving to listen to the others’ battles. “I’m the son of the Yondaime Hokage, y’know! I’m not going to fall for your talk!” Madara floated down to land on a bit of rubble, fingers twitching in anticipation.

“I see.” He said in mock consideration, staring at his oblivious victim. “I was going easy on you because you the actual Jinchuuriki, not a clone.” This was true, though not, perhaps, for the reason said Jinchuuriki thought it was. There was no point, Madara decided, in denying the urges. “But if that’s how you feel, I won’t hold back on you.” He looked the Jinchuuriki in the eye, trapping him in a minor genjutsu that restricted his movement.

“Na-nani?! What is this?” His tail puffed as he looked down at himself, pulling away from his waist and swaying behind him frantically. He looked back up, only to see Madara running at him. His body tensed, but he couldn’t move. He closed his eyes, waiting to be attacked, but he only felt a hand touch his right ear – at first just sliding along, making it twitch out of range.

Madara grinned openly and let his hand rub more firmly, making the Jinchuuriki open his eyes in confusion and a little fear. His other hand rose, massaging the other ear. A purr rose from the blonde’s chest, the Kyuubi chakra around him slowly diminishing until it was gone completely.

“Damn it.” He stuttered, his eyelids lowering in pleasure. Madara brought the boy closer, letting go of one of his ears. He gently lowered him to the ground – not for an instant letting up on the massage on his ear, knowing that if he did, the boy would resist – and while running his fingers gently through the furry tail, released the genjutsu. Immediately the Jinchuuriki arched into his fingers, shuffling closer, merely wanting more of the delicious sensations.

 

Killer B, Gyuki, Gai, Kakashi and Obito stopped for a moment when they didn’t hear any fighting going on and turned to look. Obito dropped his weapon in despair, mouth gaping open, knowing that the plan was ruined when Madara wouldn’t kill the boy by extracting his Bijuu. Killer B and, by extension, Gyuki stared in surprise, and then shocked everyone by slamming his hand to his face, groaning. Gai winked, throwing up his hand in his ‘Nice Guy’ pose.

“Yosh Naruto! What a youthful way to defeat your enemy!” Naruto’s only response was to purr louder, face painted with pleasure, and curl around his ‘enemy’.

Kakashi facepalmed. Obito turned to him. “Does this happen often then?” The lighting user turned to him resignedly.

“You have _no idea_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests for villains/vaguely bad people for Naruto to defeat with the power of 'cute', then feel free to let me know, and I'll do my best!


End file.
